Taken in
by Alley Cat Wolf 15
Summary: Germany take's Paris away from his papa France.


" Please don't take him from me! He's my son you know, how can you take away a child from their loving home and parent for no reason other then your boss ordered it?" Cried out a voice of a Frenchmen that seemed to be in his mid-twenties, a voice that even to a stranger would be recognized as a voice of a concerned and pleading parent.

" I'm sorry but I have no choice...I wish I could leave him in your custody but you know very well how hard for people like us, for our kind, to disobey a boss' order. Especially when we're at war." Another voice ,a male's voice, answered it seemed to be genuinely sympathetic but it's pitch wavered no such emotion, and he spoke in with a German accent.

" Then at least give me time to say goodbye...to prepare him for what's to come...but most importantly to make him happy on the last day he'll have of normalcy for...what now seems will be a very long time to come." A parent's heartbroken last plea.

The other man nodded simply. " Ja, Ja fine. I'll allow that, but the boy must be in my custody by nightfall. Understood?"

The Frenchman winched by nodded with agreement. " Fine" with that they each turned to go their separate ways. the Frenchman tuned to face the German once more " and Germany?"

" yes France?"

" I understand your position as a nation and such...so I want to thank you for giving me one last day with my son" with that he left before the other could have a chance to reply. Why wait for answers when he only had a short time left to spend with his beloved son?

France returned to his house , having mentally prepared him self to keep up a smile today for Paris. He opened the door and Paris came running towards him. "Papa! Papa!" The chibi called out as he jumped into his father's arms. France spun him around and hugged him tight. He placed a kiss upon the boy's cheek before setting him back down.

"Did your meeting with Mr. Germany go well?"

"Not as well as I would have hoped , Mr. Germany is a hard man to negotiate with and his boss is way worse."

" What happened papa? Why wasn't it what you hoped for, why did you have to meet with Mr. Germany in the first place?"

" Nothing you need to concern yourself with yet , my son, you'll find out soon enough" He answered with a fake smile as he silently added to himself 'to soon for comfort , to soon'.

The boy was satisfied with this answer , much to his father's relief. France wanted to wait as long as possible before informing the boy of his fate.

" Paris, how about we do whatever you want today? Just me and you...we'll spend the whole day together."

The boy's face lit up in excitement. His father was always so busy that he never spend the whole day with him especially now that this war thing was going on...what was war anyway? The boy often wondered. He knew it was a bad thing , that it involved lots of people and that daddy was one of the good guys but that's all the toddler was able to comprehend. And he never thought more to it then that , as a child it never entered his mind other than why it meant daddy had to work overtime. None of that mattered to Paris at the moment, now he was just happy that he has the whole day with his father.

" Karl can come too right Papa?" Paris asked holding up a beaten up old toy tiger. It was given to him by his father when he was still a baby, and took it everywhere with him since. Neither France or Paris could remember a time when he was without it.

France chuckled. " Yes of course my dear boy Karl is welcomed to join us. Does he want to come along?"

Paris looked down at the tiger in his arms "Karl you want to go out today with Papa and me don't you?" He asked the toy. He stared at the toy expectantly , it was obviously that to him it was more than a simple toy. " He said yes Papa!" Paris called looking back up at France.

France ruffled his hair " let's go get you ready then we can go , alright?" He asked as he took Paris by the hand and lead him to his room. The boy nodded as he was led to his room.

" What do you want to wear?" France asked opening his son's closet. The boy tiled his head and let out a faint "hmmmm" as he took a step forward , examining the contents of the closet.

" I wanna dress to look like you Papa!" France nodded as he took out a blue shirt and jacket along with a pair of red pants and a pair of boots. " can you get these on okay yourself?" He asked even if he knew that Paris still needed help getting dressed.

The boy nodded " I can I'm a big boy!" He stated as he started to try to take off his night shirt. But he got stuck. " uh...hun nuhhhh Papa! Help!" France chuckled as he help the boy get unstuck and take off the shirt. He then helped him put on his day clothes. Once he was done he took a brush to his hair and helped the boy untangle his unruly hair. Wasn't sure were that particular trait had came from his own hair was unruly at times but never as bad as his son's!

He put the brush down " there all done! Ready to get going? Where do you want to go first?" He asked.

" Can we go to Le Baudelaire for breakfast? " the boy asked. France nodded " what ever you wish , you're in control for today." And with that they two left the house in search for a day of fun.

After breakfast they headed to a near by park. Lead by Paris as they walked down the street. There Paris played on a playground as his father watched close by, and sometimes joining in. Paris soon tired out and France carried him home and sat him down on the couch.

" what would you like for dinner?" He asked the boy.

" what ever you want papa." He answered. France decided to make the boy's favorite meal.

-  
After dinner the sun was slowly beginning to set. Germany would be back soon. France sighed , regained his composer and turned to Paris.

" time to get ready for bed! Lets start your bath shall we?" The two went to the bathroom. And France bathed Paris. He dried him off and dressed him in his night clothes. He told his son a bed time story and put him to bed. The boy fell asleep just as the light bits of light faded in the sky.

France was packing as small bag of Paris's belonging when the stern knock came at the door. France knew who it was. It was Germany. He went and opened the door.

" come in germany" he said

" don't try anything funny France" Germany answered.

" I assure you I won't"

" very well, show me to the boy so we can be on our way."

France led germany to Paris's room , where the boy was sleeping. France reached down my the door and picked up a small backpack. " here take this with you. It's some of his favorite toys and books so he won't get too homesick." Germany nodded a took the bag. " anything I need to know about him? Allergies, habits , ect?" Germany asked much to France's surprise.

" he has asthma , his inhaler and medical info is also in the bag." France replied in a whisper. Germany nodded once more.  
" I hate to do this to both of you especially since he's sleeping now but I have to do what I have to do."

" I understand" and with that Germany and France stepped forward. " Paris, sweetie wake up." France whispered lightly as he shook Paris awake gently.

" hmmm uhhh...papa? What's going on?" Paris asked.

" I'm sorry , but you have to go with now."

" but papa?!" Germany came over and picked Paris up. "Papa?"

" I'm sorry sweetie but its all a wound in the war, you'll understand someday but for now you're going to be living with mr. Germany for a while." Germany started walking away holding pairs in one arm, his backpack in the other. He started the walk to his car. " no wait stop, mr Germany put me down! Put me down! Papa! Papa!" The boy cried. It broke France's shattered heart even more, and Germany to was pained. But he did what he have to do.

He reached his car , opened the back door and set the boy down in a child's seat. Buckling him up. He then set the bag down on he floor by the boys feet. Germany close the door and turned to face France on last time. " anything else I should take for?" He asked motioning to Paris . France thought a moment before remembering, in all the confusion Paris left his old tiger toy, Karl. "wait there is!" He called as he ran back into the house and to Paris's room. He grabbed the tiger for the floor by the bed and went back out to the car. " here." France said handing Germany the beaten up toy. Germany looked at it confused , why would the boy want a torn up old toy? France saw the confusion and explained why the toy was important.

Germany nodded with understanding then before opening the car door again and handed the whining child the toy.

" Karl!" He practically shouted hugging the toy and cheering up slightly. Germany was surprised at how much the toy meant to the boy. He closed the door once more and turned to france. Saluted him out of respected even if they were enemies. France sadly returned the gesture and with that Germany got in the car and started to drive off.

Paris crying from the back seat crying for his papa.

-  
End of chapter one.


End file.
